A Cold Front
by Flames2Ashes
Summary: On the shores near Mt. Roneal, Asch finds a rather disturbing sight in the water. AschxLuke SHOUNENAI and or YAOI WARNING IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE COUPLING PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS DX Contains spoilers if you have not beaten the game.
1. Chapter 1

**[shounen-ai warning Tales of the Abyss and its characters © Bandai Namco**

What a mess. This had to be the most… troublesome - if that was the right word – mess, or at least high up there on the list of "troubles", he had been in for a while. Not that merely having a certain idiotic red-head so close was troublesome enough, but an almost-drowned-almost-_frozen_ idiotic red-head was certainly much, much worse. Damn it all. Asch was, in the most highest regards, annoyed with all of this to say the least. _Why_ of all places did the _moron_ have to fall into water around _Sylvana_: one of the most _coldest_ places in all of friggen _Auldrant_?! Lucky bastard too… what the hell would the replica have done if he hadn't been there to save his ass?! Which… was indeed lucky.

Asch had just been searching again for that would-be-damned Jewel of Lorelei. And just because they hadn't found it there before, didn't mean they might have over looked something. So re-tracing steps was a smart idea, if not them, to Asch. Then by nothing more than chance, as he was walking by the frozen beach there had been a cruelly limp figure floating in the frigid water. Of course, by all account, Asch probably just would have left it for dead. He had seen too many corpses now to be shaken up by something so seemingly customary. But when he saw that _very_ familiar white jacket with that all-too-_very_ familiar red hair, he had all but stripped off his tabard and ran – quite fast - into the icy water himself and drug the frozen kid out to shore. Not the smartest decision on his part. But he had panicked, yes, Asch the Bloody _had_ panicked. Thankfully he only had to get up to his knees in water because as fortune would have it, the ocean didn't seem to have the desire to pull Luke further out to sea. He didn't even check to see if he was alive yet, in fact, he wanted to hold out that part for as long as possible, because as long as he didn't check for a pulse, he could continually believe the replica was still alive.

Now of course he knew that wet clothes and cold did not mix, so he quickly shouldered his replica over him, grabbed his tabard and made his way to a cave he had passed far-too-many times to ignore. Unfortunately – and almost stupidly of him – he had told Ginji to come get him later, which went well, or not so well in this case, since he seemed to need to go get something back at his home in Sheridan. Why the hell of all times did this all have to happen. Now why wasn't he going to Keterberg? Well, for one, it was too effing far away. And if Luke _was_ still alive he certainly wasn't going to shorten the chances of him surviving by carrying him in the cold –wet no less- all the way there.

If it was one thing years of training and travels had blessed Asch with, it was knowledge of survival. Even though it was mainly survival for himself -_not_ for another person- he could just take the principles and shape it to meet such standards. Immediately in entering the cave he stripped Luke of all of his wet clothes. Even though the boy was obviously _past_ hypothermia, they would still do him no good. To spare his dignity at the very least, and to help keep him warm, Asch wrapped his tabard under and around him. But now it was for the moment of truth before he continued his struggle.

The God-General kneeled down beside the horribly pale replica; face almost as white as the snow around him; lips blue with the frozen blood circulating within him. He placed two shaky – why the hell had he been shaking? (better be from the damn cold) – fingers at the base of his wrist and waited intently. His brows furrowing in concentration and _almost_ started panicking again but soon he felt a faint – too faint- pulse beating against his skin. Well, he had found the replica facing up. A sigh of relief later he jolted to his feet to do the rest of the needed work. Stripping off his own boots, he knew chances of frost bite were slimmer without something so wet freezing against his skin, Asch dashed about to gather any kind of usable –dry- wood and possibly a source of flint. Not being picky he was back in less than two minutes with all he needed. Throwing it into a pile he glared hard at it.

"BRING ALL TO ASH AND RU-," He stopped himself. Calm yourself Asch! It wouldn't help either of them if he singed them all to death. He paused, drew in a shaky breath and then focused; hands outstretched to the wood. The much lighter use of fonons did just the same, and soon the wood was ignited.

And it was only moments after that he rolled up his slightly drenched tights – when so thin they would dry quickly and he wasn't too worried about them – and quickly pulled the limp tabard-wrapped replica to his chest encircling his arms around him.

So that's where he was currently and HAD been currently for the past twenty minutes: Asch leaning on the cave wall, Luke encircled with his arms and legs. Unfortunately there were no changes in his replicas condition. And yes, those _were_ his fingers constantly placed on the others wrist. Dammit, damn it all to hell. Damn his stupid, annoying, always-getting-in-to-trouble replica too. It was _frustrating_! Was he so helpless he couldn't do _anything_ on his own without getting into some sort of trouble? And for some reason Asch felt he was always the one to clean up after the little idiot. Even now, the bastard was wasting his time and making him worry and- NO, no, no, he was _not_ worried about his replica. Maybe slightly… concerned… but not… Alright fine! He was worried; anxiety was practically welling up to nervous levels that the kid hadn't made any progress with recovery. He was still as white as a sheet… and he wasn't even shivering. It was as if his body had just given up trying to keep warm. Asch scowled at the bleak thoughts and turned his attention to the flames in front of them both, though that only held his interest for a second before his attention was on Luke's pale face.

Dammit… there was just… what else could he do. Asch absently brushed away the frozen bangs from his forehead stopping himself short when he _almost_ stroked the others jaw-line. His arm went rigidly to his side, but soon back around the other, remembering he had a job to do. Now that he realized it… this was almost… embarrassing. He was almost _forced_ to embrace his replica. And to keep him close no less. Even if it was for survival, it was… he huffed at the route his mind was taking. He would never admit to such things. And what the hell anyway? He shouldn't be this assisting to the person who couldn't even very well damn get the friggen jewel he was suppose to get from friggen Lorelei. Not that he was really bothering to worry about something so trivial at the… HOLY HOD NO! Something like that was NOT trivial! Though, not that he'd admit this either, but right now his replica's life seemed… god he couldn't even think it.

His mind went to something else… like oh say, how this all happened in the first place. It was curious to just how his stupid look-alike had even _gotten_ there. He would be sure to question him when he woke. Yes, _when_ he woke, because he _would_ wake. Asch was certain… he was certain. Luke might not be getting better. But he wasn't getting worse from what the other could tell, and that was at least somehow comforting. Asch shifted Luke slightly, pushing his face up more to where it rested at the base of his own neck and for once, he could actually _feel_ his faint breathing on his skin; another comfort to be added to the very few.

Asch leaned in himself, resting _his_ forehead in a similar position to how Luke's was to his. He stayed that way for a immeasurable length of time. It was hard to tell if time was going quickly or slowly with all of the "exciting" events. It was long enough for Asch to no longer have feeling in his back from resting against such a cold surface… and long enough to allow his previously-numb feet to regain a few working nerves and feeling into them _and_ long enough for him to use up one-forth of the wood.

He would every now and then add a log to the flames and watch as they snaked up the bark, eventually burning inside and out; peeling away the wood and turning it into ashes. Hmm… that certainly was a bit horrifyingly similar to something else. Asch's gaze set on Luke again.

Indeed… there would be no ash without the fire… but ash is also capable of smothering the flame. So if ash could exterminate the flame… why was ash always so ignored? Ashes had once been something before… but as soon as the flames destroy it, the once-was is forgotten. Didn't people care at all for the once-was? But no… even if there was a small grievance, the ashes would be blown away and carried far to where no one would even know something once stood at where it came. And yet… what would the ashes do if the flames suddenly disappeared? ARGH WHAT THE- Asch shook himself out of these strange, very strange and depressing and _stupid_ thoughts.

But just as he was, something completely caught his attention. Movement. Movement from the almost gruesomely still figure in his arms.

Asch's head shot up and he watched intently as Luke's head barely turned to the right, but then back into place… and then his eyes very, very slowly cracked open, never getting past a half-lidded and deadened gaze. But wow… the relief at that moment that spread through Asch was overwhelming at the very least. Probably would have made any normal human being go weak in the legs.

"Replica!" Oh good, his voice still sounded angry despite being completely concerned. The last thing he needed was his replica – if he was really even truly conscious – to think he actually _cared_ for him… which was not the case! It was just _mild_ concern… _mild_-! But… even though his replica was awake, Asch didn't quite feel totally reassured, especially when he looked so abnormally frozen.

The-called-upon other didn't respond at first. He blinked slowly, eyes never leaving their only position: dead straight ahead. Dammit… this wasn't good. But just when Asch was about to call out to him again, the eyes slowly turned to him and stared blankly; blinking every-so-often. Then amazingly enough, his mouth parted and he said something wordlessly; only one movement, but it was enough for the original to know. He had worded his name: Asch. Obviously a question though. But this was good! He could distinguish and recall names. One more comfort to the list.

"Yes… it's me," Asch confirmed – this time relief all too apparently in his tone, and he inwardly cursed at himself. He did _not _care about the replica! Then finally a bit of expression on the idiots face, his brows scrunching together in akin to something Asch guessed was concentration – don't hurt your brain there Luke – eyes blinking again. Obviously thoughts weren't running through that head of his fast enough, though that was normal, he just now had near-freezing as a handicap. Luke's head lowered, eyes casting downward also, and then back to Asch. The God-General watched curiously. And soon the short-haired-red-head parted his mouth again, this time audibility slightly in his voice.

"I'm naked…," Asch snorted at the reply… perhaps trying to hold back a chuckle. That _would_ be the first thing he noticed… stupid idiot. Asch still couldn't hold back a crooked smile. However, the replica's voice sounded anything but spectacular and Asch grimaced a second later at the sound. Not that it was a major concern; it would most likely work better on its own, though a drink of warm water wouldn't hurt…

"Yes… yes you are," He replied oh-so-matter-of-factly. Luke didn't seem to react to this – making Asch certain that he wasn't in his right mind yet, because if he was, there would have been a much more lively response. However, now that he was awake, Asch could interrogate him as he pleased. "What the _hell_ happened to you?" Hmm… what was it with speaking to his replica that always made him sound much, much more angrier than he was? But his replica was too out of it to even notice.

Luke lingered on the question for a moment. "I fell…," he finally answered.

"Well no shit dumb-ass," No really, it was the fact that he was _concerned_ as to why he was being rude, really! Or maybe it really was, and if that was the case, Asch sure-as-hell wasn't concerned. His replica was a moron! Who could possibly resist scolding him for such stupidity and yelling at him for all of his moronic behavior? "But _how_ by in Yulia's name did you fall?"

The next part Asch really had to concentrate on, Luke was speaking in mumbles, "Monsters… Tear… were… they almost… mm… and the ice… I couldn't stop… and… the cliff…," Asch let the words filter and replay in his head and it frighteningly made a stupid sort of sense. So the idiot saved one of his companions but ended up getting into trouble himself. He couldn't disagree that fighting on Mt. Roneal was pretty treacherous, but this somehow didn't satisfy Asch's feelings on the matter. Where the hell were all of his other damn friends? Maybe they all should have reacted faster and none of this would've happened. No wait… it was all his damn replica's fault! What the hell was he saying? If it had been anyone _but_ Luke, everything probably would have worked out fine. But No- idiot dreck here had to be the one to… well… perhaps no one else was around to help out Tear Grants, but that still justified nothing of Luke's actions! With more frustration than he had begun with, Asch banged his head lightly against the cave wall behind him – hoping to knock out all of the stupid that was being embedded in for merely being around his replica.

Luke however, pulled him out of his thought when he suddenly started horridly coughing. Asch turned to the attentive and grabbed a hold of the replica's shoulders now being able to feel his body heave with every one. "Dreck!" And that was meant to sound like he was questioning him, but Asch already knew Luke wasn't "alright" so asking that would make him sound like an ignoramus like his replica. Instead he offered him what little comfort by keeping the body steady as the other hacked up. When he thought it was finally over, Luke pointed suddenly to the side. Somehow getting the point, Asch acted quickly and pulled his replica to the directed area and Luke released a mix of blood and his own bodily fluid. Oh how wonderful… though Asch merely quietly scowled worryingly at Luke as he caught his breath, then when he figured he was finished he pulled up the limp body back into his shoulder and wiped off the remaining refuse off of Luke's chin with the sleeve of his tunic. He would apologize to it later with a nice wash. He then continued to watch in concern at Luke, who was still out of breath, though who could blame him, he had coughed for a good long while and then just puked his guts. Asch used his hand to push some other snow on top of it – he certainly didn't want to have to look at that, nor smell it, even if it was lingering on his replica's breath. Oh right… water. Hn… well its not like they had anything to warm up their resources… dammit. A long lengthy use of profanities echoed out in Asch's head. Apparently this was his way of sorting things out. But somehow it worked, and he suddenly he got an idea… but he quickly shook it out of his head. No, no, no. Not that. But still… blood… erg… dammit… friggen. He clenched his fist.

It's not like the thought he was having was disgusting him in any way… but its exactly _that_ that was freaking him the hell out. He sighed in heavy aggravation. "Oi… replica," He waited until Luke responded, which – dammit – wasn't very long after. He hesitated slightly but continued, "…are you up for something to drink?" He was given an answering nod and he cringed inwardly. Ah to hell with it, this _was_ for the damn kid's welfare. Sighing rather tensely, Asch threw another log into the fire and then shifted Luke up to where his head was propped entirely on his shoulder now.

Luke watched in mild interest now as Asch scooped up a handful of nearby –clean- snow and stuffed it in his mouth. He blinked. And again… and even again. But soon his eyes slowly started to widen in a dumbstruck manner. Oh yes… looks like he realized just what Asch was up to. The God-General tried to ignore this by staring off at the nearby wall, and cursed inwardly as he felt the warm on his cheeks. Friggen… this was embarrassing. Too soon the snow melted in his mouth and he turned –_unwillingly_- to Luke, trying _not_ to spit it all over him when he finally saw the stupefied look on his face. This was hard enough as it is without Luke looking at him like _that_!

After removing the fist he had put to his mouth to hold back the liquid he gave Luke an embarrassed glare. Luke still couldn't erase the wide-eyed stare, however when he opened his mouth to say something Asch only leaned in closer, making him immediately shut it into a tight line. Asch glared hard, and Luke questioned him desperately with his eyes, though this only made the original's narrow in annoyance. The other's face blinked, but his expression became that of the submissive and he nodded weakly – closing his eyes. Dammit why the hell was he closing his eyes?! This wasn't a damn kiss! So says he that was nearly red at this point. Inhaling and exhaling thoroughly through his nose Asch finally pressed his lips against Luke's. He felt the others part timidly so he allowed his own to do the same, letting the now melted – and even slightly warm – snow drain from his mouth to the other. Slowly – very slowly – so his replica could get it all.

Luke started off shyly – about as embarrassed as his original – but Asch could feel the changes. Was that …his tongue entering now? Friggen dreck was probably thirsty, but… erm… wow this was a strange way to drink water. And even though it had been _his_ idea – and what an outlandish idea it was – he still couldn't get over that their lips were touching to do this. He really needed to stop being so immature. This was for Luke's survival! Not because he wanted it by all means. Absolutely not!

It was not soon after however that the last drop of water had entered the others mouth… so… why the _hell_ was his replica still searching out for it with that should-be-damned – and surprising enticing – tongue of his?! Asch made a noise resembling a growl but it seemed to go unheard. He practically had to pry off the parasite by his head! "THERE'S NO MORE DAMMIT!!" He almost yelled – albeit breathlessly – as their lips finally parted and he glared at his replica's confused look. Stupid dreck. But from the looks of things… he had regained a bit of color in his cheeks. Hm… interesting.

Luke blinked up at his original and licked his lips earning him a rather pointed look. Though he was still a bit dazed, he had to admit that was one of the best damn drinks of water he's ever had. By all accounts, he hadn't really noticed when he was no longer drinking the melted snow, which was to say the least, a bit embarrassing, but thankfully he was too drained to care at this point and was ready for the next go already.

Asch caught the look in his replica's eyes and he looked away quickly. The bastard. Didn't he know how hard this was to do? Maybe the stupid replica should have just froze and drowned; make everybody's life easier. But even with such wishful thoughts Asch was stuffing another handful of snow into his mouth. The wait was a bit annoying to say the least. He could see the dreck in his peripheral staring at him intently, and it certainly didn't help his nerves. Yet… he had to admit, seeing Luke with a little more life in those green orbs of his was a nice big tally on the comforting chart. What the hell… he had a _chart_ now? But again, every time he had seen the idiot, he had always been lively and not to mention _loud_. So it was all too disturbing to have to see him so… well… lifeless. Indeed something he hoped he wouldn't have to see anytime soon, and if not, ever _again_. In fact, if at all possible – which was highly doubtful – he hoped Luke wouldn't be so stupid as to get himself in such a horrifying position as this; something almost fatal. Asch shook himself a bit; no… he didn't quite want to put "fatal" and his replica in the same category, and definitely nothing similar in any way.

Finishing those thoughts Asch turned back to his replica. Ugh… and he was so obviously ready for more it was sickening… ok… just still _really_ in the embarrassing category, but still! Asch leaned down slowly – not wanting to freak his replica out or anything for he seemed a bit reluctant last time. But perhaps that's why it was so surprising when Luke lifted his head ever-so slightly to meet his lips before he had even leaned in all the way – making a small involuntary, surprised noise vibrate off the God-General's throat. Asch smirked briefly. A bit _impatient_ now aren't we? And he granted his replica the access to his mouth he desired, parting his lips again, this time more open, knowing the dreck was full well prepared for it now. Both pairs of eyes closed this time, and Asch merely enjoyed the small pleasantries of Luke practically gorging himself; the light suction of his lips around his own rather nice and he wasn't at all displeased as he felt the replica's tongue intruding and lapping up the remnants of any water that was left. Luke's lips were indeed cold; but he could tell they were warming now then they had been before. Oh dammit… and the water was gone again wasn't it…

Asch allowed Luke to linger in his mouth a while longer – not quite ready for it to end yet. Luke certainly didn't seem to be stopping any time soon and Asch was finding it quite difficult to not kiss the dreck back, even though he had -every now and then- enclosed his lips around the replica's subconsciously. Wait no! This wasn't a kiss! And it was that thought which finally made Asch pull back – yes, again having to push the leeching dreck back in the process – and they soon both drank in the cool frozen air.

"D-dammit dreck, what the hell is your problem," he wiped a little stray water off of Luke's chin as he spoke breathlessly. "Can't you tell when the hell there isn't any left?" And he wiped his own chin off in the process; Luke hadn't really been the most delicate. Well that was definitely enough "water" for now; he didn't know if he'd be able to pull away the next time.

The only response he received was Luke lying his head back down in the base of his neck and something that resembled a strangely satisfied sigh. Well at least _some_one was happy here – though Asch couldn't help the corner of his mouth from lifting; bringing up a hand to run through Luke's short frozen hair. There was definitely progress now. Luke had a good amount of flush covering his cheeks. Obviously the "water" had helped, and apparently in more ways than one. However, Luke was still not doing well. Not in the least. His body was still doing nothing to keep itself warm. Asch was his only heat source.

Damn it all. He was almost _glad_ the fool was practically unconscious, because the other felt so awkward right now, having Luke in his right mind would only add to said awkwardness. If practically _kissing_ him wasn't enough – and no, he wasn't admitting to that, merely calling it something to add to his embarrassment – the replica was still naked on top of him. Which – thank Yulia for the tabard – was easier to ignore, but every now and then a little part in Asch's brain would happily remind him of that fact and make an involuntary shade of pink paint over his cheeks. Maybe it wasn't even all of that which was making him uncomfortable. Perhaps it was _because_ of those facts as to why Asch was constantly trying to hold back the urge to stuff another handful of snow in his mouth to give him a decent excuse in order to take another good taste of his replica. And that indeed counted as "awkward" for Asch. Even if it _was_ wanted, he knew it _shouldn't_ be wanted and that all led to the original's internal struggle.

It was once again a cough that broke him out of his battling mind and his hands immediately went to Luke's shoulders to brace him, but the boy made no other noise – much to the relief of the other – and merely shivered under Asch's chin. A pause in Asch's brain. He was shivering now, which - in a way - was good, but… bad… currently in the present situation. Luke's body was still too weak to be doing such things and all the same was damaging his chances of surviving. Ugh, it was one problem after the other with this kid. Sighing mildly to himself in frustration, Asch shifted Luke around again. He practically juggled the replica back and forth between his hands as he ungracefully loosened his tunic and opened it, quickly pressing Luke's chest flush against his own and gasping involuntarily. Oh holy mother of… the bastard's body was very, very, _very_ cold. Asch tried to refrain from using another string of profanities as he let out a good few shaky breaths; his body trying to re-regulate at the sudden _ice cube_ that was resting on top of him. Mechanically the original put his arms around his replica and he listened to Luke's rapid, shaky breaths even out to a much more slower pace as his frozen body began to receive the affects of this new – and much stronger – source of warmth.

- - - -

Good… okay… this was bearable. Asch was either getting used to having a frozen body on him, or Luke was in fact getter warmer, because it was slowly becoming more and more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as someone could get in a situation when you have a naked replica against your chest in the middle of a frozen wasteland in a cave only having each other and a fire as your source of warmth. Hmm… It was highly possible no one would be _stupid_ enough to get themselves in that situation other than a stupid pitiful excuse of dreck that seems to always have the tendency to _get_ himself in stupid enough situations such as this! Asch sighed shakily to himself… again wondering why the hell it was shaky - and shifted his weight slightly to somehow get into a more comfortable position - which _was_ apparently impossible. Another sigh… though this time in mild annoyance. He finally let his attention cast to Luke, something he had been trying to force himself away from doing.

Luke's eyes were closed into a peaceful line, almost as if in sleep; perhaps he was. It was curious though that the now apparent transient blush was no longer flushing the boys cheeks, leaving his pale, white skin completely visible. It was, again, such a look that would have made it seem as if he was dead to Asch if he couldn't in fact feel his chest rising and falling against his own, for he could still not feel the others heartbeat enough to trust on it. It made him uneasy. And there was still that annoying feeling of panic deep down in his chest; Like a mother with a crying child - not knowing what to do for it, what was wrong, if _he _was doing something wrong or making it worse. Curses! Why was he allowing this to get to him so much? It was his damn _replica_ for Lorelei's sake. Or perhaps that's the reason _why_ he was so worried. Yes… yes! That was it, because if the damn kid didn't survive then who would take the original's place after he…

Asch grimaced. Well… he could at least use that excuse to kill off the very idea that he was worried for his replica for some absurd reason like he cared for the idiot or something.

"It…it's cold…," the pathetic voice that had just trembled from the replica's lips caused any thoughts about Asch not caring about him out the window. Because just as he spoke the other wanted nothing more than to give that faint voice of his more life. In fact, he would do anything for the weakened dreck if he could just return him to normal.

"… I know…," Asch whispered - almost soothingly - as he combed out Luke's short hair with his fingers. Ugh… this was almost, if he dared admit it, heart wrenching for the original. "Just hang in there replica, Ginji will be back soon… and then we can bring you back to your friends. So if you ever want to see them again you better just friggen get better, you got that?" He wasn't a doctor! He couldn't tell if he had gotten better or worse… or if he was doing this right… or… or anything. Hod he felt so _helpless_.

The response he received was delayed, but Luke finally nodded against Asch's shoulder.

Well ok… there was definitely a problem here… Indeed Ginji was coming back… but the place they met at was farther away from their current location. Dammit… again, _one_ problem after the _next_ with this kid. And it was one problem the God-General didn't know how to fix.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N[+vague!Yaoi warning+ Thanks for the reviews you guys! Sorry this took so long. Only one more chapter of ACF after this! Thanks again for reading.**

**-**

**- **

Good… okay… this was bearable. Asch was either getting used to having a frozen body on him, or Luke was in fact getting warmer, because it was slowly becoming more and more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as someone could get in a situation when you have a naked replica against your chest in the middle of a frozen wasteland in a cave only having each other and a fire as your source of warmth. Hmm… It was highly possible no one would be _stupid_ enough to get themselves in that situation other than a stupid pitiful excuse of a dreck that seems to always have the tendency to _get_ himself in stupid enough situations such as this! Asch sighed shakily to himself… again wondering why the hell it was shaky - and shifted his weight slightly to somehow get into a more comfortable position - which was _apparently _impossible. Another sigh… though this time in mild annoyance. He finally let his attention cast to Luke, something he had been trying to force himself away from doing.

Luke's eyes were closed into a peaceful line, almost as if in sleep; perhaps he was. It was curious though that the now apparent transient blush was no longer flushing the boy's cheeks, leaving his pale, white skin completely visible. It was, again, such a look that would have made it seem as if he were dead to Asch if the other couldn't in fact feel his chest rising and falling against his own, for he could still not feel the other's heartbeat enough to trust on it. It made him uneasy. And there was still that annoying feeling of panic deep down in his chest; Like a mother with a crying child - not knowing what to do for it, what was wrong, if _he _was doing something wrong or making it worse. Curses! Why was he allowing this to get to him so much? It was his damn _replica_ for Lorelei's sake. Or perhaps that's the reason _why_ he was so worried. Yes… yes! That was it, because if the damn kid didn't survive then who would take the original's place after he…

Asch grimaced. Well… he could at least use that excuse to kill off the very idea that he was worried for his replica for some absurd reason like he cared for the idiot or something.

"It…it's cold…," the pathetic voice that had just trembled from the replica's lips caused any thoughts about Asch not caring about him out the window. Because just as he spoke the other wanted nothing more than to give that faint voice of his more life. In fact, he would do anything for the weakened dreck if he could just return him to normal.

"… I know…," Asch whispered - _almost_ soothingly - as he combed out Luke's short hair with his fingers. Ugh… this was almost, if he dared admit it, heart wrenching for the original. "Just hang in there replica, Ginji will be back soon… and then we can bring you back to your friends. So if you ever want to see them again you better just friggen get better, you got that?" He wasn't a doctor! He couldn't tell if Luke had gotten better or worse… or if he, himself, was doing this right… or… or anything. Hod he felt so _helpless_.

The response he received was delayed, but Luke finally nodded against Asch's shoulder.

Well okay… there was definitely a problem here… Indeed Ginji was coming back… but the place they met at was farther away from their current location. Dammit… again, _one_ problem after the _next_ with this kid. And it was one problem the God-General didn't know how to fix.

-

It was another one of those _glorious_ moments; the moments where you didn't know how much time passed. Again? Well hell, he couldn't see the sun from here, and even if he_ was_ outside, it was an indefinite fact. Though it definitely had to be a while… or so it seemed. But whenever you were anxious or worried – which Asch most certainly was not (or so he told himself)– time always seemed to drag on, so possibly it could've only been a few minutes. Asch sighed, though it sounded hopeless even in his ears. And if he cared, he probably would have scolded himself for being sad over something as pointless and stupid as his replica. Though a hand was unconsciously running through the other's hair; slow and subtle. He hadn't realized he was doing it, or if he did, as stated, he honestly didn't care.

Luke was back into his unconscious state; still breathing just enough where the original could feel his faint puffs across his collarbone. His skin was ghostly white; more so than before – if it was even possible - making him appear lifeless. It sent shivers down Asch's spine… and he finally decided to avoid looking at his replica as much as he could. Hope was starting to look bleak… if this went on much longer-… well, Asch would try to carry Luke himself after all if it got to that point.

What if something did happen though… or more – didn't happen. What if he couldn't get his replica help soon? How much longer would Luke last? If, that is, he was even lasting at all…

Suddenly, as if by some miracle - or perhaps just luck, a voice echoed into the cave. Asch stressed to hear, and finally he recognized his name being called. Oh hell yes, thank you Lorelei! "Alright dreck we're out of here," Asch stated pointlessly (since obviously, the other wasn't conscious to hear) as he shifted Luke on his lap and pushed himself up - albeit unsteadily - though when he finally regained his balance he hurriedly carried Luke outside, keeping him as close as possible to his body. It was strange to feel such a sudden wave of energy. With as much relief he was feeling at the moment, he figured he would have collapsed or something instead.

"Ginji! Over here," he called over to the white-haired young man who was trying his best to cross through the thigh-deep-snow. Ginji spun around - almost tripping on himself - and he waved fervently over to Asch.

"Ah thank goodness, I couldn't find you, you weren't at the-"

"Yes, yes I know, shut up and take this," Asch replied impatiently as he pushed Luke into Ginji. "Get him to the Albiore with blankets and turn the heat on high and hurry dammit!"

"Ah… um Asch?… sir?… sir…? uh… sir-"

"WHAT!?"

Ginji flinched. Ah, times with the God-General. If he _wasn't_ being yelled at for something, then something was either wrong or Asch was asleep. Though he didn't mind, he knew Asch had a reason for the way he was… Asch had awoken too many times from sleep to merely be "not tired" as he always states himself. "He's…um… he's naked…,"

"Way to go for pointing out the obvious Ginji… Now _get him to the Albiore NOW_!!" Another 'yes sir' and Ginji was off carrying the awkwardly wrapped naked boy in his hands to said location. Ok well, best not speak with the original right now, he seemed anxious at the moment, and any other emotion besides 'angry' with him only made him angrier.

Asch went back into the cave and kicked snow onto the fire, grabbing the remaining deserted wet - and almost frozen - clothing before he exited himself. When he finally stepped inside the Albiore, Ginji was placing about the fifth blanket on top of Luke and then scurrying to another room to probably adjust the temperature. Poor Ginji, Asch always constantly made him run around like a housewife trying to care for her husband. Though, Asch figured if Ginji really minded much that he would have left long ago. Asch, if possible, probably wouldn't have ever even _thought_ to make contact with a person like Ginji. But then it came down to needing transportation, which came in handy many, many times… like at the Radiation gate. What would his damn replica have done without him? So they have been somehow managing with each other.

Luke still seemed to be in the same condition but of course Asch didn't expect him to suddenly revive in such a short amount of time - no matter how much he wished it. Should they get him to a doctor? Or would he just recover on his own time… hmm… Asch pondered these thoughts to himself. Bah… he could just have Ginji take care of it. Asch marched on the opposite side of the area and flopped on another seat in mock-boredom. His job was done, he wasn't going to bother worrying about him anymore. Nope. Not at all.

…

Ginji's eyes went left… and then right… and then left again and then right again… and so on… and so on. He sighed in annoyance closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again only to be glued back on the pacing God-General. He narrowed his eyes. Not worried eh? Asch had only sat for five minutes or less before he had got up and started this little endeavor. If this kept up there would no doubt be a ditch in the Albiore III before he finished. Well if anything, perhaps they could use it as some sort of cover from enemy fire if they happened to get in such a situation. However, as frustrating (and yet amusing) as it was to watch, Ginji held his tongue. Commenting on the original's actions would no doubt give him a verbal beating. So instead he merely watched from another seat wearily. There wasn't anything more they could possibly do for the boy so why was the other so bent on worrying his head off? Though… he had to admit he had never seen Asch like this… and again… it was amusing to say the least.

Said God-General spun on his heels again. Why wasn't anything getting better?! Screw the time, time didn't know anything! It didn't know that the dreck was supposed to be getting better! Friggen time… friggen everything! If he had any say about it – well… ok he didn't… so… but still -! Asch stopped himself; halting in his tracks in the process. …What… the _hell_ was wrong with him?! He sat back down in his seat. He would… he would be calm.

Oh wow… he finally sat. Ginji mused from his position, yawning. He finally lifted himself and made his way over to Luke. Asch immediately watched him, leaning over to get a better look at just what he was doing. Ginji placed the back of his hand on the boy's forehead and nodded to himself silently. He left after that, going down to another side of the Albiore to prepare something. Asch's eyes followed him, and then cast back on the resting figure. His hand clenched into a tight fist. Asch. Really. Hated. Worrying.

Honestly though? He couldn't tell if he was really worried for his _replica_ or the fact that his replica's _friends_ would find out about this and somehow _he_ would be blamed for the dreck's condition. He shuddered at the thought. There was no way in hell he was going to put up with the overprotective blonde. Hod no… And gah just imagining their faces was enough.

It took everything Asch had _not_ to jump in surprise when suddenly a bowl was flung out in front of his field of vision. "GOOD HOD GINJI!" He roared, glaring extra hatefully at the man who was now merely feet in front of him. He was satisfied when he saw him wince but tried to calm himself. "What the hell!?" Not that it was working…

Ginji's eyes narrowed in annoyance and made sure to hold more tightly onto the bowl – which had almost flown out of his hands. Asch being surprised by him also caused a shock of its own for the other. "Relax, I just made this, figured you'd be hungry," And he held out the bowl again towards the God General who eyed it curiously. "It has _chicken_ in it!" He added, purposely making his voice sound exaggeratedly excited. This earned him another rewarded glare from the redhead – to which he could only grin at.

There were many, many things Asch could _not_ stand. And quite a few of them were already ailing his already diminishing patience: (1) His replica, (2) _worrying_ about his replica, (3) being treated like a child. So _now_ he had the sudden urge to know how long Ginji could hold out with his head stuck in that bowl of soup, and was smirking evilly inwardly as he pictured it. However, he _was_ hungry and wasting most-likely-some-decent cooking was not going to go well with the original. "Ginji… don't ever sound like that ever again…," He muttered dangerously as he plucked the bowl from the other's hand, not once removing his cold glower. The pilot's chuckling only made him more peeved.

He stirred the soup once and then finally realized something. "…How the hell did you make this so fast… You just left two minutes ago…," Ginji's face turned from confusion to something border-lining highly amused.

"…Try…_twenty_ minutes Asch…," He smirked knowingly, but it soon turned sympathetic towards the God-General. Poor guy… he's so anxious he didn't even know how much time passed as he was staring at his replica. "Don't worry Asch, I'm sure Luke will come to soon."

"Wha…?! "I-I'M NOT WORRIED," He sputtered out angrily, his face suddenly red with embarrassment and rage – wasn't sure which one out of those he was more of at the moment. Twenty minutes? Holy Hod, he didn't even notice… he barely had gotten a thought through before Ginji showed up again! What the hell was wrong with him?! Ginji merely smiled at him again, and he really, _really_ had to hold back the urge to rip him apart. How humiliating. He shouldn't have even said anything… dammit.

Ginji shrugged finally and – thankfully – went back into the other rooms in the back to leave the God General in peace. Asch minded his soup for a moment, carefully poking at the bits of whatever-the-hell-was-in-it with the tip of his spoon. He trusted Ginji enough for him not to put anything in particular that the original despised – for he had scolded him very harshly for it in the past – but for some reason…… he wasn't hungry. Though it had definitely been around the time he usually ate. However his gut was already filled with knots and other assortments of fillings that spoiled his appetite. He could only guess _what_ it could possibly be, but he would never admit that such was the case. With a defeated sigh, he set the bowl aside and rested his chin on his palm which was in compliance propped from his arm resting on his lap.

Before he could even begin to get comfortable, some movement caught the original's attention and his eyes immediately flitted over to the resting other across from him. It took a minute for the obvious to sink in… but yes, Luke _was_ moving in front of him. Before Asch had even taken another breath, he was on his feet, standing over the other warily; waiting impatiently for the other to rouse. He _was_ waking up… right? He didn't have to wait much longer for his inner question to be answered.

Luke's brows furrowed into a concentrated line, a soft groan resonating from him before his eyes slowly cracked open; the hazy green under his lids catching the limited light in the Albiore. Asch felt his own breath cease for a moment – anticipation and awe clogging up any passages in his throat. He had never before seen _himself_ wake up… but he wondered if it could be as scenic as this. Luke's pale skin – though disturbing – seemed to glow with an unknown luminosity (though it was purely just a light effect again). It was only when the replica's eyes opened further, before Asch had allowed himself oxygen – knowing for certain that the dreck was awake.

"mm…?" Luke sleepily turned his gaze upon Asch. "Wha… where are we…?" His voice was still rough, as if he hadn't used it in a while. However, as horrible as it sounded, it was another relieving factor for the original.

"You're on the Albiore III with Ginji and I… You _fell_ remember?" Asch made sure to put as much disdain and annoyance on his emphasized word, soaking it with as much of his usual anger as he could to his demeanor – which wasn't really hard… almost completely natural. He watched as Luke's eyes widened – a nice hint at realization – as his lips parted slightly.

"Oh… OH! That's right… you… helped me didn't you…… why…?"

"It was just along the way… don't think I did it as some sort of favorable act!" Asch hated being thanked… because it required him to acknowledge the other… and he _really_ hated being thanked by morons. They said it too much, and he really felt if he said anything more on the matter, that the dreck would no doubt speak those two unwanted words.

Luke frowned. Hod… he just friggen woke up and he had to deal with his original's attitude? Wonderful… But he swallowed back any rude comments he was forming behind his lips… Asch _had_ saved him – as miraculous as that was. Instead his head turned this way and that, gazing about his new surroundings… and realizing that he was covered up in many blankets… and that… -when he lifted them- he was _naked_ under said blankets. "W-Why the hell am I naked…?"

"Because you're clothes are soaked and we were in the middle of nowhere in one of the most coldest friggen places."

"So?"

"So, wet clothes would freeze up, you moron!"

"It's still possible to freeze without clothes, especially if we were where you say," Luke retorted.

"No shit, that's why I made a fire for us to stay by you idiot!"

"You were wet too?"

"YES! AFTER GOING AFTER YOUR USELESS BETTER-LEFT-OFF-DROWNED FROZEN BODY OUT OF THE WATER!" Asch really… _really_… couldn't stand his replica when he was conscious. _Why_ he had worried about the dreck was beyond him sometimes. Luke seemed to set his jaw and finally shut up after that… thankfully. But unfortunately… only for a few seconds…

"I… can't feel my fingers…"

Asch however didn't get angry at these words… no, with these, he was very quickly reminded of his replica's condition. He sighed out his anger for the moment. "Well be thankful it's just that and not your pulse… Why the hell didn't you swim to shore? You were so friggen close…!"

Luke's eyes glanced up at Asch before focusing very intently on the covers, brows pulling together. "Not really… I couldn't even see the shore wherever I fell… and… I mean, despite that, I tried… but it was so cold… I could barely think… and before I knew it… I couldn't see anything anymore…," It had been actually quite frightening… he didn't think he'd ever wake up. The last thing he remembered before falling was his name being called out… the rest was just jumbled up panic and fear, especially when a good few seconds of his time were trying to figure out which way was up when he was underwater.

Asch's teeth clicked together, unable to comment on that. He wasn't meaning to scold. Or wait! YES HE WAS! But… he truly knew that cold water completely shocked the body… so even if Luke knew _how_ to swim… he probably still wouldn't have made it… The fact that he was alive, here, right now, was a miracle by all accounts. And Hod… he wasn't even near the shore when he fell? Lorelei certainly must have been on his side. "Hn," Asch huffed lamely, crossing his arms. Excellent response. Well, this wasn't his fault anyway! He didn't like being with his replica! It was awkward! Usually whenever he saw the idiot he just said what needed to be said and then was on his way. But now what? Clearly he wasn't back to normal and they couldn't just drop him off into the snow dunes—as tempting as that _was_. What was he suppose to do now that the dreck was awake? Keep up some pleasant conversation? Get Ginji to make some tea for the occasion? Hod no! Asch wasn't prepared for this! He really wanted his replica to wake up before, but now that he has, he wanted for him to conk out again! Friggen—Lorelei—on—HOD!

"Asch…?" The called upon original blinked and turned to Luke – whom, of course, was the one that had spoken. "Give the table a break, what did it ever do to you?"

Asch grimaced in annoyance, his eyes narrowing into a cold glare, "Shut up, I was thinking."

"Well sheesh, why do you have to look so scary doing it? I mean, come on, do you really want to get wrinkles at your age?"

"Better than my brain falling out…," He retorted, staring pointedly at Luke – who now frowned. "No, honestly, do you even _use_ it half the time? What the hell were you thinking!? I don't care_ where_ the damn monsters came from! Any person intelligent enough to even the smallest degree could have lured them away from such a dangerous vicinity! Or hell, if you were worth anything, maybe you could have put them to rest before one of your teammates got in trouble! Hod, you're so _useless_!" Asch could see in his peripheral that there seemed to be a look of hurt shock on his replica, but was he going to stop? Certainly not. "And _then_, not only did you cause trouble for your _teammates_; you decide to fall off some damn _cliff_ and leave me to find you, giving _me_ a lot more problems than I came for – like the whole hindrance of trying to find the damn Jewel of Lorelei wasn't enough trouble already—Dammit!"

Luke was very silent just then, eyes on Asch, his lips slightly parted in pained awe. He didn't know why he always let Asch's words get to him, but he couldn't deny that they usually cut him deep. He already felt inferior enough by not getting the Jewel… he didn't need his original reminding him of how useless he was; telling him what a burden he was. He knew that! He already knew that… And it was even worse to know he couldn't even protect his friends without causing someone else problems. Hod… he really was useless…

"………," Great. Wonderful, now Asch had to deal with _this_?! Why did the replica get so depressed over such trivial things? So what if he was a worthless, stupid, useless, inferior dreck of a replica? That should just give him the encouragement to gain a brain cell or two! Though, he'd still always be an inferior replica… just not as stupid… hopefully. No, maybe that was impossible for him too. Asch sighed. Usually he'd be gone right after diminishing the replica to nothing, but now there was no where to run, so instead the original turned back to his own seat and picked up the forgotten soup, "Anyways, you might as well eat something, you're still recovering." That was about as close to an apology as Luke was going to get.

Luke blinked up at him. Well gee, Asch certainly got over that quick, to which he was confused but thankful for. Eventually, Luke shook his head, "Ugh, no thanks… though could maybe I get some water? My throat feels horrible." ……………… "Tea," Luke suddenly changed his mind very quickly. "T-t-tea please." Oh but it was too late. Both he and Asch were staring at each other now, their eyes wary, as if expecting the other to bring up anything that might have possibly happened in the hours that they had been together. A long silence followed, and Luke could feel himself turning redder by the second.

"Tea……… right…," Asch confirmed mechanically after a million years (not really), turning around just as stiffly.

As soon as Asch's back was to the replica, Luke smacked a hand over his flushed features. Oh Hod! Oh Hod—Oh Hod—Oh SHIT! Luke wasn't even hardly conscious previously, b-but—he definitely… remembered… something… about what happened… and the word "water" definitely was bringing something up. Something embarrassing. He was sure he didn't _want_ to think about it, but his mind started putting bits and fragments of pieces together… until finally… a very large disturbing picture was recalled. Oh Hod! He thought that had been—not real!!! But Asch had—he looked like he knew something! Did all of that really happen?! Luke bit on his bottom lip nervously. Oh no… w-w-what now?! He had to get out of here! When without words—run! (He must have been picking this up from Asch). Luke flung himself off of the couch but, unlike he thought, his body wasn't ready for that and he toppled over and landed on his face/stomach. Yea, ow. _Then,_ he remembered a horrible but true factor.

He was still naked.

Great! Grumbling, Luke tried to lift himself up with his frozen over muscles. Oh it hurt, but that wasn't going to stop him! He reached for one of the five blankets that had been covering him and quickly wrapped it half-ass'd-ly around himself, at least enough where _every bit _of him wasn't showing, then he tried to pull himself up off the ground. Why he was trying to escape: he didn't know. The Albiore III probably hadn't moved since he was brought here, so he'd be just going into some snow barren wasteland again. But hey, it was the thought that counted right?

Luke finally managed to get to his feet, but his knees were shaking with the strain. Dammit, was near-freezing to death really that bad on his body? Come on! But with one more step, he was sprawled on the floor again.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, dreck?" Asch inquired oh-so-politely as he returned. Luke flushed again in embarrassment, peeling his head from off of the hard wood.

"Oh I—you know, um, did you guys clean this recently? It just smelt so good!" Luke inhaled deeply for affect and then exhaled just as soundly, as if the non-existent scent had refreshed him.

Asch glared in annoyance at his replica's blatant lie. "Idiot." He stated. The original set the cup of warm tea he had retrieved down on a low table and aided the other unwillingly, yanking him up by the arm – unintentionally rough – and guided him back to the couch-like seat, to where Luke landed limply. Luke never looked up at him. In fact… he was looking anywhere _but_ him. Which was understandable… Asch was embarrassed too, he was just forcing himself not to look like it – though this took the time he was getting tea prepared to stop blushing like some girl. He sighed heavily and scooped up the tea and handed it to the other – whom took it shakily, but did not drink. What… so now his throat_ wasn't_ bothering him? Asch felt himself getting annoyed… as usual. "Look," he started brusquely after the awkward silence had gotten to be too much. "All of that was for your survival. It was _nothing,_ so stop being a dreck in thinking it was something else!" Despite his words, Asch shivered at the remembrance of Luke's tongue searching out his mouth. Damn… that…

Carefully, Luke's eyes finally looked up into his original's shyly. Oh… r-right! Asch w-was the one that suggested it in the first place! So it was most definitely not anything that should be—that he should be embarrassed about! It was nothing! That's what Asch said –Nothing! Nothing; definitely nothing. He didn't know how many times he needed to repeat it in his head to make it seem true. "R-right…," he muttered quietly, his tone uncertain. He brought the cup to his mouth carefully and sipped on it.

Hmm… that was strange. Maybe Luke actually _thought_ it was something else? Was that why he was so embarrassed? Even Asch wasn't dense enough to not notice that his replica was a few shades redder than usual. It was kind of amusing –and another word that he would dare not think. Asch felt his lips pulling up at the edges, and fought to hold his usual scowl. Hm. Well dammit, now he was just curious. Maybe… maybe _Luke_ had enjoyed that little—"drink"? Now Asch _was_ smiling… but nothing short of mischievous. Slowly he bent down, and leaned in slightly towards his replica, keeping his voice low…, "Are you sure you don't need help with that?" …and sensual.

Luke's graceful response was tea flying out of his mouth – many coughs and choking gasps escaping him. Asch didn't know if the replica could get any redder… but he did. And it only made the original that much more confident about his assumption.

Even after he was through hacking up a lung, Luke didn't stop staring at the floor in front of him, trying to ignore the heartbeat that was pulsing in his ears as he held the tea away from him safely. He knew Asch was close… but he didn't want to know _how_ close exactly. W-what the hell was that suppose to mean anyway? He wouldn't—Asch wouldn't really be meaning… _that_ could he?

Said original was actually trying his hardest not to seem as amused as he was. This was priceless… the dreck had actually _liked_ it! This was almost relieving as much as it was amusing… as it was…_wrong_. Still… there was no turning back now. Asch was much too curious how far he could take this before the replica had a heart attack (figuratively of course). Or perhaps Asch wanted to see how far he could take this before he realized how crazy he was; before he remembered he shouldn't be having feelings and thoughts like these for his replica.

Luke's hand was starting to shake, the tea rippling madly. He was too afraid to look up, but this silence and the closeness he _knew_ existed between them, was a little too nerve-wracking for him to just up and brush off. Suddenly however, he felt his cup being taken from him harshly. Worried that it was suddenly going to spill he –foolishly- turned to try and catch it or try and save it from its demise… but that's when Asch's face came into view, and suddenly something was against his mouth, cutting off the shocked sound that was about to resound from him.

Luke stiffened, more than what a body should probably allow.

He stared, eyes wide as Asch's tongue penetrated his lips, entering _without_ permission and started running along his own. First off-_what_ the hell! Secondly… Luke had to wonder to himself why he wasn't pushing away or… or something! Nope… he just sat there… like a damn idiot. The room shifted and Luke was soon seeing the ceiling, Asch was shifting on top, his hands wandering to the other's back as he straddled the other. Luke still made no change in his frozen position. Asch began to feel like he was kissing a damn doll. A very cold doll. Asch pulled back slightly, but still too close to ever bring comfort to his replica; his mouth just shy away from the others.

"What's wrong dreck…? You seemed pretty contributive before," an impish grin formed on his features, but he tried his best to seem sincerely confused by the idiot's behavior. Luke meanwhile, was doing a great job suddenly impersonating the color of a strawberry.

"W-w-buh-b-b-ut y-y-I-," apparently his impeccable linguistic skills were intact as well. Asch helped him out by pressing his lips against the other's again briefly; tongue brushing across them temptingly. Luke seemed to go limp underneath him. So amusing.

When the original pulled away again, the replica was in a dazed like state, but he seemed to be struggling to find equanimity, "I—but… It was… n-nothing, you said… it was-," interrupted again by the original's mouth over his. Asch felt Luke's hand clutch around him. "-n-nothing," Luke finished breathlessly when the other leaned away again.

Asch smirked crookedly. "Oh…? And what do you say about it…?" he asked in a low stimulating voice against the replica's skin. He felt Luke shudder underneath him.

The original didn't really feel the need for an answer, leaning in again, enclosing his lips against the other's. This time, however, was different. Luke's mouth parted as soon as his original's tongue was gliding over his, allowing easy access to any part of him that Asch wanted. Hands and arms and legs started intertwining, trying to get closer; to feel (as much as you _could_ with clothes and a blanket blocking your way). Luke's body was friggen cold though, if that's one complaint Asch had to have about this ordeal. His skin felt like an ice cube. The only part of him that was actually warm was his mouth -which, by the way, felt excellent. And now with him participating in this enticing little activity, it made up for anything. Luke was inexperienced… but it was cute anyways; how he would wait and then softly suck upon the original's tongue when it passed by; even more adorable how desperately he was starting to grasp onto Asch in need, soft pleasant but quiet sounds reverberating off his throat.

Ok… it was not only cute… it was incredibly arousing. And Hod… now Luke's hand was entangling itself in the original's hair and Asch swore his mind took a turn for the worse… or… dirty. Ahem.

"Wuh-wait-a—mm," Luke tried to get out a sentence but was cut off by the other's tongue again, to which he completely melted in; unable to fight back. Asch however, finally _did_ pull away and Luke took the opportunity to catch his breath; his gasps heavy and elicit. H-he wasn't really used to this kind of attention. But enough about that! There was something that should be called _attention_ to! "G-g-g-Ginji, what about--,"

"He's in the other room," Asch replied somewhat irritably. They were stopping to talk about the _pilot_?!

"B-b-but if he comes in-,"

"He wont."

"But if he does-!"

"Nothing ever happened," Asch answered. His tone was absolute. As if what was happening now, what it would be—was nothing. He put his lips against the base of his replica's neck and started to suck on it lavishly. Luke bit on his bottom lip to keep from making any strange noises as he contemplated. Ginji was somewhere on this friggen Albiore! There's—there were certain worries here—it's not like this would be a good sight: friggen original and his replica making out on the friggen couch. Why was he even contemplating anyway?! This shouldn't even be happening! Why was Asch--how was he ok with this anyway?! Why would-

"Nn—ah!" Luke's mind suddenly went blank as Asch pressed his lower half against the others. Oh… H-Hod… The replica's head fell back limply as he gasped at the sensation, missing the look of amusement behind his original's smirk.

Purposely, the original continued by sliding against him, slowly making his way up until his face was directly over the dreck's, getting a good view of the elated eyes looking up at him oh-so-feverishly. Another priceless moment… not ever did he imagine he would see his replica look so vulnerable and naked under a cover… looking up at him with the desire that was so apparent on his features. It just begged to be satiated. The original grabbed Luke by the shoulders roughly and pulled him into a half-sitting position, making the distance between their mouths that much shorter. He dove into the replica's moist lips, his hand meanwhile seeping under the cover and exploring the other's frigid – but warming - body. Fingers kneaded Luke's skin, gliding lightly across the more sensitive areas. Every touch made his replica squirm with delight and there were no words to explain how much Asch liked that. It was always nice to know what affect you had on another… especially one you cared—wait. Asch quickly stopped his mind from wandering on trivial subjects. He didn't care about his damn replica… this was just for fun! Right…? yes…? Yes.

Luke wasn't helping Asch's drive at all though (that is… if he's been meaning for the original to _stop_); he kept humming and whimpering in need and grasping around Asch's hair and tunic; begging, in a way, for his original to continue. It didn't help that a part of the other was still firmly against his own and was not providing _any_ of the friction that he was beginning to need. Still… Asch's warm hands against him felt pretty damn good just the same, and by now he had forgotten Ginji even occupied this aircraft as well—or that they were even _in_ an aircraft. His mind felt so light… what the hell wrong with him? Asch was only _touching_ him and—well kissing—but how was that enough to render him into this state? However, he didn't get to mentally answer that question before something glided down to an almost pained part of his anatomy, gasping out again as fingers brushed over him; he felt his cheeks flush deeper, if that was possible… which apparently it was.

Asch blinked, his hand pausing on that part of his replica's member, blushing himself. W-wow… that sounded…, "What was that replica…?" Asch asked him with a devious smile, leaning in, lips merely a breath away from meeting. Luke might not have been aware of it… but that "gasp" he happened to release… happened to plead out his original's name. And said original _happened_ to like that little detail a little more than he should. When his only reply was a heavy few breaths from the dreck, Asch started moving his hand against the other. Luke's lips parted, but before another embarrassing sound of pleasure could escape him, Asch took the opportunity to invade the inside of his mouth.

Luke however, didn't wait idly by; he started to explore _Asch's_ mouth, sucking and licking in want and need with yearning and desire. However… he was interrupted quite constantly with the attention to his lower half, moaning into the other's lips –though muffled. Hod… it felt so—please, please, please don't stop. He didn't want Asch to stop.

And the other didn't… nor did _he_ want to. Asch was far too heated in the moment to want to stop. And Hod those moans… Maybe it weird since that was supposedly _his_ voice –which he did not want to think about nor could he ever believe it – but Luke's subdued pleading was like music to his ears… and he wanted to do anything he could to make the sounds continue.

However, suddenly… the sound of a door shutting resounded through the room…

Asch froze.

Luke's eyes opened; sobering in dread.

Oh_ shit_.


End file.
